Their Last Guardian
by alewar8
Summary: "Do not worry about them Giovanni they will pull through like always." "Your son has already become an Assassino has he not?" "He learned at a young age but that does not mean he is any less reckless than a Novice. No matter the skill he still a child. You made a choice Giovanni as a father, Family and everything just is the reason our blade strikes. Did you not tell me this?"
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I toyed around with**

"You need not worry about them Giovanni they will pull through like always."

Giovanni looked at the hooded figure beside him. "Your son has already become an Assassino has he not?"

The man sighed through his nose. "He learned at a younger age but that does not mean he is any less reckless than a Novice. His mind is still that of a child no matter his skills. You made a choice Giovanni." He replied.

"I was not thinking as I should have. As an Assassin…it should be the order first."

The man shook his head. "Have you learned nothing Giovanni?" Giovanni looked to the man, "You made a choice as a father and if I had had that choice I would have left Xiomar out of this fight but alas my hand was forced. Family and everything just is the reason our blade strikes. Did you not tell me that when we first met?"

Giovanni chuckled under his breath. "You are right Zahmir…Thank you amico mio."

Zahmir nodded to his friend and sat up from the bench while lowering his hood. "I will see you again my friend perhaps by the Auditore Residence with Xiomar and Xiomara. She misses Claudia and her antics."

Giovanni chuckled, "I'll be sure to keep Federico and Ezio on leashes then." He replied jokingly.

"No need Xiomar will surely keep them both in check." Both shared a laugh.

"You know I won't need him to Papa," Xiomara said as she finally found her father. "A letter came for you it has the seal." She handed him the letter and he nodded to them before taking off into the crowd. "I would love to visit if I may Sir Giovanni?"

Giovanni stood and offered his arm. Xiomara took the arm and they left towards his home. Federico was helping his mother with moving flower pots around when they appeared.

Maria smiled when she spotted them, "Good evening Xiomara." She greeted.

Xiomara smiled and hugged her then placed a kiss at each of her cheeks. "Good evening Signora Maria, it has been much too long."

Federico put on his charming smile and took her hand in greeting. "You grow more and more beautiful Xiomara." He kissed her hand and she giggled.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Xiomara?"

Xiomara smiled shyly, "Keep it in your pants Federico or I'll castrate you." Xiomar appeared behind Giovanni with a frown.

He wore regular civilian clothes. Well normal enough for him anyway, "Well if isn't Xiomar, you are growing quite well yourself. You are Xiomara's twin after all."

Xiomar scowled at the older teen but it turned into a full blown smile. "It is good to finally see the Auditore family."

Giovanni smiled at the teen. "May I have a word with you Xiomar?" the teen nodded and gave a sharp look to Federico who rolled his eyes and held his hands up in surrender.

"Honestly Imara you cannot scare all of the good men away from me."

Xiomar smirked, "Watch me little sister." She huffed in amusement before following Giovanni to his office.

"Xiomara?" the girl smiled widely and squealed happily at the same times as Claudia. They hugged each other happily, "I have missed you."

"How are you and Duccio been Claudia?" that's when her smile fell.

"I have heard may things from my friends…they say he is cheating on me and I did not want to believe it but I saw him myself." She cried and Xiomara led her to the bench inside the villa courtyard.

They sat and she comforted her friend, "Those girls are nothing but harpies, malditas for hurting you! If I could find them and Duccio I would surely punish them!"

Claudia laughed through her sobs. "I surely missed your fierceness Xiomara but please do not do anything reckless. You are only a woman and they will not hesitate to hurt you."

Xiomara raised an eyebrow at her, "Being a woman does not mean you should let yourself be hurt. To hell with them all you need is one good friend in your life and your family. I thankfully have both, good friends and my family." Claudia smiled some, "but I know that this with Duccio is not the only thing that is bothering you." and they talked about that.

Maria sent Federico on an errand as she finished arranging the flowers.

Xiomar sat in the chair opposite of Giovanni, "Messer Alberti this is Xiomar DeAngelo, a newly admitted member." Alberti shook his hand with a smile that Xiomar returned but Giovanni saw the guarded look in his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you messer." He said and turned to Giovani. "Did you have something you needed to ask of me?" Giovanni nodded.

"Ezio should be returning shortly with the letter, I need you to take care of the name inside. Can you do me this favor Xiomar?"

The boy nodded, "I will do my best Messer Auditore." When a knock came Xiomar returned to the shadows of the room.

Giovanni introduced his son to Messer Alberti, "You can give that to Xiomar Ezio." Ezio blinked in confusion before jumping a bit at the hand that landed on his shoulder. He spun with his arm raised but Xiomar took the letter and pinned him to the wall before he could even get a look at the boy.

"Aww you've gotten slow Ezio." He purred then laughed as he released him.

"Xiomar?" he turned but he was already out the door with a quick bye to the two men.

"That boy never changes." Giovanni chuckled out. "Ezio spend time with you mother and sister." Ezio excused himself and hurried out but clashed with his brother whom was shoved back.

"What did I tell you stronzo?" Xiomar snapped a look to Xiomara who giggled and shrugged.

"Better be careful with this one Ezio he sure has grown into quite the diavolo." Ezio looked up and locked eyes with Xiomara who held out a hand for them to take.

"You would not be saying that if you were not provoking him Federico." She giggled out.

Federico smirked charmingly, "I cannot help that Xiomara after all you are a rare beauty."

Ezio had also taken the offered hand, "I do not blame him Xiomara you are very beautiful." Both kissed her grasped hand.

"Seems I got more than one head to knock around," Claudia giggled softly and grasped his arm.

"Did you not have somewhere to be brother?" Federico grinned at Xiomar, nodded at Claudia, and left the courtyard. "Now who is this bastardi who have hurt you Claudia?" Ezio turned at last to Xiomar but only saw the back of his head as he walked Claudia to the bench again.

"It was Duccio Xiomar…those harpies told her he was cheating and then she saw him as well with a…a puttana!" Xiomara said fiercely.

"He is one man Claudia you should not be taking this so hard." Ezio said as he too walked over only to sit before his little sister on his hunches.

"But I love him!" she exclaimed.

Xiomar sat next to her and took her hand, "You are too young to be saying such things Claudia." Ezio glanced a look at Xiomar and saw his long black auburn hair shielding his face.

"He should pay for what he has done." She stated with a glare. Xiomara beamed with some pride that Ezio missed but Xiomar did not.

"And he will, I will take care of it." Ezio stood up as did Xiomar, Xiomara taking his place beside Claudia.

"I will handle the latter then." Claudia's eye glistened up at him.

"He is dangerous Xiomar I do not want you getting hurt." Xiomar snorted. "Would you rather I traded with Ezio then? Duccio can be just as dangerous." Claudia nodded. "Come we need to find our targets." He drew his long hair into a ribbon and let it hang over his shoulder.

Ezio followed him out and onto the roofs, "It had been long since we have been up here Xiomar." Xiomar hummed and turned to Ezio.

"I did not think you remembered such times Ezio." Ezio stared a long while at Xiomar before answering.

"I do remember those things," Xiomar turned around.

"Good then you should also remember how much you despise me. Now that that is cleared up let's part here. I have something from your sister and your father, good day." He took off and located the scum that dared to touch Claudia who he saw as another sister. He was leering at the courtesans and tried to touch them when he clearly was not wanted. Xiomar jumped down, rolled and threw the man back from the scruff of his neck.

"Having fun attacking women are we?" the man stood up and sneered at Xiomar.

"What's it to you boy?" Xiomar looked back at the Courtesans and gave a smile. "I will deal with this filth I apologize for the trouble ladies." He gave a small bow to them and they giggled then went on their way. "You touched someone you should not have trash, I am here to warn you. If I find you causing trouble with women again, especially with Claudia I will castrate you." The man laughed and waved him off.

"Claudia Auditore, she should not be so stingy with her virtue. Nobody wants a woman who is so inexperienced!" Xiomar slammed the man to the wall behind him.

"You do something idiotic again you will be added onto my list of things to get rid of. Am I clear _boy_?" The man growled and pushed the teen back. Xiomar flipped the man over and punched his twice in the face.

"You are dead Assassino." Xiomar looked at the cross hanging from his neck.

"Assassin?...You are full of madness!" he said and kicked him for good measure. "Do not cross me again." The man groaned and glared at Xiomar.

"Bastard," Xiomar walked away and went home for his assassin's clothing. He changed and opened the letter for the mission.

He snorted and tucked the letter away, "Bad luck for you then." He pulled up his hood and left through his father's secret door. He made it outside and managed to find his target. He tailed the man and found a thief doing the same. The thief nodded at him, a signal telling him he got the information they needed so he could be killed.

The target moved away from the other man and when he turned Xiomar had to snicker in amusement. "Really bad luck for you," Xiomar stalked after his prey and when he finally got him alone he leaped from his perch and sunk his dagger into his flesh. "Requiescat in Pace filth."

Xiomar returned to the Auditore house to report when he noticed Ezio's voice was panicked. He jumped down and removed his hood as he walked into the house.

"Who did this?" Claudia was holding her unmoving mother who was clutching the box Prechuccio was putting his feathers in.

"The guards took away my father and brothers…" Ezio replied.

"They took your sister Messer Xiomar for wounding one of them for touching Claudia." Xiomar's breath hitched and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"They said something about your father as well…I do not know if he is dead or in prison." Claudia looked to Xiomar who was taking deep breaths.

"Is there someplace safe you can take them Ezio?" he asked.

"Annetta has a sister…" he began and she nodded furiously.

"I can take them, they will be safe there." Xiomar looked out at the scurrying guards.

"They will need a distraction to get there." Xiomar said.

"I need to see my father to make sense of all of this." Xiomar nodded.

"Will you deliver a message to my father and sister?" Ezio nodded and repeated what he was told before Xiomar ran out of the house and drew the guard's attention. Ezio raced to the prison and Annetta took his mother and sister to Paola's place.


	2. Chapter 2

When Xiomar found Ezio again he was wearing Assassin's clothing and Xiomar knew it was not something Giovanni wanted. "Your sister said she loved you and to not try anything…she also said that your father was cut down along with your mother." Xiomar gave a nod and put up his hood again.

"Your family can still be saved…deliver those documents to Lorenzo." Ezio gave a confused look to Xiomar.

"I was told to give them to Alberti."

Xiomar tensed for a second. "It is not wise to trust him he is not an ally!" he growled.

Ezio glared at the teen, "What would you know about any of this Xiomar? You act as if you're my superior when in fact you are not!"

Xiomar gritted his teeth and grabbed a fist full of Ezio's shirt. "If my sister dies because of you I will never forgive you. I won't say I'll kill you because that won't be fair to Maria and Claudia but be warned will not forget." With that he pushed him back and leapt away. He needed to find his parent's bodies and bury them properly. Morning came and Xiomar lowered his hood to walk freely. He made it to the hearing and saw a noose around his sister's neck. When there was no evidence both he and Xiomara knew she would die.

" _I love you brother...safety and peace._ " she mouthed as Giovanni yelled. He ran forward with desperate eyes.

She smiled at him, he stopped and weakly smiled back, " _Safety and peace...ti amo sister._ " it all went silent as the lever was released. He gave a cry at the sight of his sister and little Pretruccio who should not have died. He knew nothing of the order and was much too young to even begin to. Xiomar put a hand to his heart in mourning and whispered a prayer to the departed family he once knew. Ezio's cry made him look to the guards that surrounded him.

"You better run boy," a thief said. Ezio ran and the guards gave chase. Xiomar put on his hood and scaled a wall. When Ezio appeared on the rooftops Xiomar took up the daggers he had left and threw them. The guards fell one by one and Ezio was able to hide himself in an alley. Xiomar dropped down beside the teen and pulled him through the alley. Ezio was huffing while Xiomar threw him in a haystack and he jumped in afterwards.

"What are yo-mmph?" Xiomar slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up Ezio." he hissed. The guards ran by and soon enough Xiomar climbed out with Ezio in tow. "Find your mother and sister." he scaled the building and went to the pigeon coup with a letter to Lorenzo. He attached the letter and sent the creature off.

" _ **To Lorenzo de Medici,**_

 _ **It has happened Sir Lorenzo...Alberti has betrayed the Brotherhood and his actions have cost us dearly. Giovanni and Federico Auditore have been hanged as was little Pretruccio who knew nothing of the creed. I am the remaining assassin from my family and I believe Ezio is going to take up his father's work...we can only hope. I know I should not blame him for Giovanni instructed he give the documents to Alberti but I cannot find it in my heart to despise him albeit a little. My sister is dead, my father killed in an attempt to protect my mother who was raped and murdered. I only have the Auditore's now to look after. Though I have made the rank Assassin my father believed me to be a novice. I see now that his words rang true but I did not-could not- fathom why but I see it now. I will not make the same mistakes as I used to. My father once told me that Giovanni had told him that our blades strike to protect all that is just and free...to protect our family. I will strive to uphold that belief.**_

 _ **One last thing before I end this letter Messer...**_

 _ **Do not think you will not be targeted. Take care of your surroundings wherever you go...I will do my best to reclaim what we have lost.**_

 _ **Safety and Peace,**_

 _ **Imara**_ _"_

Xiomar went to Paola's and found Ezio there with Annetta and the remaining Auditore girls.

"Xiomar!"

He caught Claudia in a hug and sighed, "Everything will work out...just you wait and see okay?" She nodded into his chest and went back to her mother.

"That bastardo will die..."

Paola came forward, "With what little experience you have with fighting it will be difficult." Xiomar commented and greeted Paola.

She smiled at the teen sadly, "I have plenty experience!" Ezio argued.

"My apologies I meant with putting someone to death but that is not the reason you should be hunting this man." Paola set a hand on Xiomar's shoulder.

"He does not know the true reason as of yet Imara." Xiomar scowled and crossed his arms.

"If anything I should kill that Spaniard for interfering." he murmured.

"He is right Ezio you are not a killer-"

"Spare me the lecture." but she only smiled.

"But I can make you one." Xiomar nodded to Paola and took his leave. As Ezio trained Xiomar gathered information and arranged documents and papers for the group to leave. When he finished he pick pocket money and returned to the courtesan building.

"I have taught him all I could to survive...can you help with the rest?" Xiomar nodded and handed her the pouch of money.

"Your father left this for you," Paola handed him two hidden blades. "They belonged to Rina before she stopped her hunt to become a mother." Xiomar strapped them on and bowed to the lady.

"I will never forget your kindness..." He moved upstairs when Ezio appeared through the doors.

Night approached fast and Xiomar kept watch at the window of his room. Ezio entered without a knock and closed the door quietly.

"What do you want Ezio?" the young man shuffled around before plopping on the bed.

"I miss them and Cristina..." Xiomar glared at the boy and huffed.

"Is that all?" Ezio snapped his head up with surprise etched in his features.

"What do you mean is that all?" He said lowly.

"I miss all of them, your father, brothers, and my parents...my twin sister." Ezio bit his lip. "But they would not want me to grieve for too long...there is much to be done and the first is to get you and your remaining family out of Firenze." Xiomar turned away from the window and looked Ezio dead in the eyes.

"You do not owe us anything Xiomar...why do you help?" Xiomar looked down for a moment and murmured under his breath. "Xiomar?" Ezio asked as he stood up.

"I said I would not forgive you but I find I cannot blame you." he stated and cocked his head towards the door. "We move tomorrow morning...if things do not go as planned I need you to keep going no matter what am I clear?" Ezio nodded slightly and backed to the door.

"You will find us won't you?"

Xiomar smiled a bit before he schooled his face into indifference.

"I strive to never break my promises Ezio therefore I swear I will find you."

With Ezio gone Xiomar brought out a map of Florence and sighed at all the guard posts the city put up.

"I will need to provide a distraction…"

He ran a hand down his face and gave a large sigh. His family entered his thoughts and as the gruesome state he found them in came he closed his eyes tightly. He rubbed at them and let his mind wander to the days before their deaths. His mother smiling that good natured smile, his father, though very serious, grew soft at her touch and of course his dear sister. His heart skipped a beat before his chest began to throb. His sister was his other half, like two sides of a coin they hardly separated and now they were forced apart.

Paola had given him an envelope two nights before and in it a letter from a man named Arturo Milagros, a rich Spaniard of a noble line. It was addressed to Xiomara, when he read it Paola had to get Ezio to physically restrain the teen. Ezio had never seen the teen so angry and frankly was a bit afraid of him at that moment. Xiomar re-read the letter:

" _ **Mi Bella Xiomara,**_

 _ **I have done it mi Amor, I have finally arranged for us to be together…at last I will be able to see your smile, hear your beautiful laugh and see those eyes I love so much. As I told you my father has approved and my mother…well she always had. Both wish to meet you again and perhaps have you come back with me to stay in Spain. I know, Amor, that it is much to think about but this is why I decided to send you a letter in advance. Mi Luna, Mi Cielo y Mi Sol…tu eres mi Mundo y te amo con todo mi Corazon…I will not force you to leave your home and your brother that you love so much. I wish to tell him as well of our decision of union once I arrive. I want to be there to formally ask both he and your father for your hand in marriage. Yes my love I wish to marry you, to spend the rest of my life with you at my side and I at yours. Since the moment I left Firenze, my mind has been filled with you. With your gentle smile, your adoring eyes and the fierceness you display in defense of those you care for. I cannot wait to see you again mi Amor, by the time you receive this letter I will have been on my way back to you. I hope you have made your decision by then and if not I will wait for you. Just know that whatever you do decide, Amor, I will always love you.**_

 _ **Con mucho esperanza y amor,**_

 _ **Arturo**_ "

Xiomar stared at the letter a long while as he thought back to the response he made and left with the thieves.

" _ **Arturo,**_

 _ **You and I must talk, should you receive this letter do not let anyone know it was from me and trust no one in Firenze for a tragedy has struck. I know you cared for Xiomara and it is why I know I must meet with you one last time before I go. Should I be gone from the city when you receive this here is what you must do.**_

 _ **There is a pigeon in the San Giovanni district east of the Villa Auditore, you must send out a letter from there and only from there, do not send a courier, for if I leave my location will not be known by the city.**_

 _ **That will reach me, I will need three days and then we will meet a day from then.**_

 _ **You must trust me on this Arturo, I trusted you enough then and I will do so now even though a trustworthy person is hard to come by.**_

 _ **Until then,**_

 _ **Imara**_

He gave instructions to the guild's leader and left it a day after. Arturo had yet to arrive in the city and for once he was glad of it. It would hurt the man as much as it hurt him to learn that Xiomara was gone. He stuffed the letter back into his coat pocket and went jumped out of the window. He needed to see Leonardo, the young genius would have advice for him…and perhaps give him permission to meet Arturo there in his workshop.

Morning came and Xiomar had gotten in three hours prior. Paola woke him even though she wanted him to sleep longer for she knew what he had gone to do.

"Xiomar, it is time to take them out of Firenze."

Xiomar groaned as he got up and began pulling on his and holsters, "Will you…?" Paola nodded at the young man, a boy still in her eyes. She gave a smile before leaving to prepare for their journey. Xiomar began to strap on his weapons and at a slower pace than usual. Something Leonardo told him last night had troubled him and caused him to search for answers late into the night and early morning.

 _Xiomar knocked on Leonardo's door and hoped the man was still awake. Not more than five seconds later did the door open and revealed the artist. He smiled at the sight of him before it became a smaller, sad one. He opened the door wider and allowed him to enter the workshop. Xiomar lowered his hood as he did and removed his gloves._

" _It is good to see you Xiomar."_

 _Xiomar gave a smile to his friend and hugged the man tight, and briefly._

" _I am sorry to show up like this Leonardo but I have a favor to ask of you."_

" _Of course my friend what can I do for you?"_

 _Xiomar passed him the letter Arturo wrote to his sister and as he waited for the man to finish reading he took a look around the workshop to find many odd inventions lying about._

" _You did not tell him about your sister…"_

 _Xiomar paused in his step and looked down._

" _No I did not, I felt he deserved to be told in person and also…I recovered the ring he had given her from the guards as well as something I know she would have wanted him to have."_

 _Leonardo said nothing and the silence stretched to something uncomfortable. Like a heavy weight floating over their heads just waiting to fall and crush them. Xiomar turned to the man and nodded with approval._

" _You've been busy I see Leonardo, this place is messier since last I saw it."_

 _Leonardo laughed and just like that the heavy atmosphere was gone._

" _Yes I just have had inspiration as of late, so many ideas came to me that I had to begin."_

 _The artist folded the letter up again and held it out to the young assassin._

" _About that favor Xiomar…"_

 _Xiomar stepped forward and took the letter with slow movements._

" _I sent Arturo a letter with instructions since I am taking the remaining Auditore's to Monterggioni. I was hoping you would allow me to have him meet me here?"_

 _Leonardo gave a surprise look before nodding in understanding._

" _If he came here you would be able to meet him without a problem. Only people who wish to commission me tend to enter. If it is this important then of course you have my permission."_

 _Xiomar gave a relieved breath and tucked the letter into his coat again._

" _Thank you Leonardo."_

" _But there is something I overheard today in market, guards were muttering about it before a strange man came up to them and I believe it was about you Xiomar."_

 _At this Xiomar's brow furrowed and his eyes became curious. He crossed his arms and gave Leonardo his full attention._

" _Well, for some reason every guard in the city thought you were already dead. When this man came up to them they were quite shocked to find out otherwise."_

 _Xiomar snorted at the news, not at all surprised or impressed since he jumped off a building and into the canal._

" _I could only hear so much but what I did manage to, sounded as if they needed you found. They mentioned a secret door and manuscripts."_

 _Xiomar's eyes narrowed in thought, they had found the hidden passageway. But how? There were only a selected few that knew about it and the way through the tunnels. He sucked in a breath at the realization, someone had betrayed them. Someone from within their order…someone other than Alberti. Leonardo watched the emotions play across the younger man's face until it went from surprise to complete and utter rage. Leonardo took a step back, this was not the first time he had seen Xiomar this angry._

" _Thank you for the information my friend, because of you I know now that I must be careful with my allies."_

 _He uncrossed his arms and pulled up his hood again as he made his way to the door but stopped at Leonardo's call._

" _They are sending practically everyone to look for you. If you are indeed helping Ezio escape the city then you will draw attention to yourself and them."_

 _Xiomar gave a frustrated sigh and began pacing inside the shop. Leonardo watched him with concerned eyes and a frown on his normally cheerful face. Xiomar mumbled inaudibly to himself before nodding with a determined look set into his face._

" _As far as they are concerned you have not seen me since the death of my family."_

 _With that said he left the workshop and set out to find any information he could get his hands on so late into the night._

Xiomar sighed as he went downstairs to meet with the remaining Auditore's. Claudia smiled at him when she spotted the young man. Ezio was talking with Paola and Annetta was tending to Maria who was unresponsive. Xiomar hugged Claudia tightly and did the same to his surrpgate mother with a kiss to her forehead. Annetta gave a confused look before realization dawned on her face.

"Take care of yourself Messer DeAngelo."

He hugged the woman who had been his friend for many years.

"You as well Annetta."

He strolled over to the duo talking and held the documents out to Ezio who looked at him in confusion.

"I will not be accompanying you after all Ezio. You will have to get them out yourself, Paola's girls will help you if you need it."

Ezio took the papers and Paola gave a sharp look the young man who simply shook his head at her.

"I will catch up to you when I can, be careful and look after them. They're all we have left."

With that he walked out of the courtesan building and into the public eye. He strolled passed the guards and gave them a quick glance before continuing forward and pulled up his hood. And as expected they began to follow him, with another glance back as he turned a corner he managed to see Ezio lead his mother and sister out of the building.

" _I will see you again, hopefully someday soon._ "

And he went further into the shadow of the alley with more guards joining the group behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_So late, I know. I'm beginning to get writer's block regarding to middle portion to get it where I want it. I have the later chapters but seriously this isn't a long fanfiction. It was originally just one chapter but my ex-beta forgot to put it under complete so yeah. At a comment I continued it so I hope to meet those expectations. Luckily I have a new helper but ya know Mistakes are still hard to find and we don't have a lot of time to check it over a lot._

 _Sorry for the mistakes, enjoy._

 **Monteriggioni**

"Nipote we must talk," Mario began as he waited for Claudia and Maria to go inside the villa. As soon as they both disappeared Mario turned on his nephew. "It was my understanding that Xiomar was traveling with you, I see that is not the case. Where is he?" Ezio drew in a breath and exhaled deeply.

"He is in Firenze uncle, at least I believe he is...he was to depart with us but in the end entrusted me with their safety." Mario's face was full of confusion. "He did not explain why but he swore he would find us again." Mario gave a deep sigh at the information.

"Very well Ezio, go inside, I will send in a doctor to tend to you, Claudia and your mother then you will eat and get some rest. We will talk more tomorrow in the morning." this time, Ezio was confused. Confused at the creases of worry on his uncle's face. Confused at the sudden urgency over Xiomar and most of all the sudden dismissal he was given but nonetheless he walked into the villa; he was hungry but most of all tired and pained. Mario watched his nephew for a moment before walking back the way they had come. At the bottom of the stairs he whistled and his men gathered around him. "Is there any news on our comrades?"

"No Mario; we have yet to receive word from Vincente. Not since he informed us of the tragedy." Mario's eyes narrowed in thought. "But we have received a letter from the thieves, though it is not about Imara."

"Well what did they say then? Speak up!" he roared out, nervously awaiting any information that might help their position in Florence.

"The tunnels and manuscripts Zahmir held under the house have been found. They think someone betrayed them and it is believed to be have been Alberti that helped them discover the secret entrance." a hushed silence fell over them as Mario hummed to himself.

"Find out more! We need to find Imara's and Vincente's whereabouts; we need them brought here to safety." with that the group scattered, one was left behind. He was Mario's second in command, his general of sorts. Mario turned back and trudged up the stairs. "What is it Urbano?" he asked, all this was beginning to wear him down though he kept looking at the more positive side of things.

"Something does not sit right Mario; the information Romeo brought from the thieves that is."

"What are you talking about Urbano?"

"Well from my understanding signore, Alberti was never close to the DiAngelo family but to the Auditore family. The news we received of their capture was planned seeing as they were hanged but Zahmir and Rina were killed right in their home." Mario stopped in front of the villa and turned his gaze to his friend. Urbano steeled himself, he would show Mario his suspicion on the way the incident played out.

"We know this was planned Urbano, a public execution would have protected the guard from ridicule if they were named traitors and all the guard would have to say regarding Zahmir and Rina is that they tried to escape by killing them."

"Yes but then why take Xiomara alive, why not kill her and take her body with her parents?" Mario turned back to the villa and headed towards his study. Urbano followed close behind hoping that his friend would see. "Someone has been watching them, we know Alberti was doing so with Giovanni but who with Zahmir?" both entered his study; Mario laid a hand on his desk and leaned on it.

"You think there is more than one traitor?" Urbano nodded, relieved that he finally saw what he had grown suspicious of. "You think it was Xiomar?"

Urbano crossed his arms, "No, not Xiomar. I admit he is a reckless boy but even so he cares deeply for his family and those he considers family. We know this to be true." his voice did not waver in his proclamation, he was sure it was not the newest member.

"Vincente," and Urbano nodded. "You think he did this? Why? What evidence do you have?"

"It's just a suspicion signore, we have yet to hear from him since we received news of their deaths, he was not accounted for in the death count nor in the news that he was missing. Why did he not help the remaining Auditore's flee? Surely he would have come with them. All I'm saying is that someone extremely close and trusted by the DiAngelo's would know the locations of the tunnels and manuscripts. There are too many gaps Mario, too many pieces missing from the story." Urbano stood firm in his accusations and would not back down from them until he was proved otherwise.

"I understand what you're saying Urbano, Ezio did not mention Vincente...as my most trusted companion I will bear this in mind but until we receive word about either of them we cannot simply charge in." Urbano nodded in understanding as Mario gave a heavy, tired sigh. "Giovanni was always the thinker from the two of us...Urbano, speak of this to no one; if what you're saying is true there may be a spy in Monteriggioni as well, I will speak to Ezio tomorrow. Let us hope we get something on our comrades soon."

"It is all we can do," they grew silent. "You think Ezio will continue where his father left off?"

"It is hard to tell right now, though I am hoping he will. He will need more training, he was barely able to fend off Vieri and his men back there." Urbano snorted, amusement shining in his eyes.

"He was lucky is what you mean Mario, mi scusi per essere smussato signore but if we had not arrived I do not think we would have found them alive." Mario gave a jovial laugh and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You are right Urbano but luckily you spotted them approaching, I thank whatever gods there are that we have you here with us." Urbano shook his head in good-nature. "Keep an eye out, in case Xiomar returns to us before we receive news."

Urbano new a dismissal when he heard one. He gave a short nod to his friend and left him to his thoughts as he stared at the Codex Page wall. "To think I would have to hear of not only my brother's death but that of my nephews...and then of the DiAngelo family as well. Here they will be kept safe and once both Xiomar and Vincente return they will be as well...at least I hope so."

Three days passed and there was no word from Firenze, not about Xiomar nor Vincente. As the sun rose over the horizon on the fourth day, Urbano called below as a rider was spotted in the distance. "Send for Mario, quickly!" one of the mercenaries ran off in haste. He could not make out who it was for they had the sun at their back and were still too far off to tell. However soon after a few others appeared behind the figure who seemed to glance back before facing forward and snapping at the reigns. It wasn't long before Mario appeared, Ezio trudging behind him in a sleepy heap. "They are being chased Mario, what if it is Xiomar?" Mario gave a smile before drawing his sword.

"Let us see what the fuss is about, come nipote." Ezio grunted and followed after his uncle with a small band of his mercenaries. They went down below and waited just outside the gate to the town.

Urbano watched, readying the bowmen as they grew closer. He narrowed his eyes and they opened back in surprise. "The rider carries Xiomar!" Mario's face turned grim for a moment, the worst case scenario crossed his mind. The archers readied themselves, they would not lose a brother again. The group behind the rider aimed their bows as well.

"Move!" Ezio called, the rider swerved and the limp figure in their arms finally moved. "Xiomar is alive Uncle." Mario nodded in return, a joyous laugh escaping from his lips. Xiomar looked behind the rider, then looked forward, his eyes landing on Mario and his group who were close enough to help. He looked back to the rider and said something that the figure shook their head too. To their surprise Xiomar hopped off the moving horse and rolled to cushion his landing. The rider pulled at the reigns to stop his steed and turned back to look at the young assassin.

"Go," Mario called and they all ran to cover the distance. The rider drew a bow as Xiomar did the same.

"You know you will not win Xiomar DiAngelo." Xiomar scowled.

"You do realize where it is we are do you not?" the man finally looked to the familiar walls of Monteriggioni. "If you continue forward you will be the one to die." he glared at the duo before calling for a retreat. Xiomar lowered his bow as soon as they disappeared. Mario and his mercenaries surrounded the youth, Mario engulfing Xiomar in a tight hug.

"Bene, you have made it back in one piece." Xiomar grinned at the older man before shaking his head.

"Not quite in one piece," the rider commented. A woman's voice came from behind the mask. "He is in need of medical attention, I found him just outside of Firenze. I must return now, take better care of yourself Imara." She rode towards Tuscany.

"You are lucky she was an ally Xiomar." the teen nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Indeed I am, I have much to tell you. Has Ezio decided?" Mario shook his head and Xiomar sighed in aggravation as he looked to Ezio. "No matter, it is best he hear this as well. I am in need of a doctor messer so please lead the way in." Mario and Ezio slung his arms over their shoulder and helped him walk back into the town. As they walked towards the stairs, a mercenary called to the doctor. Xiomar huffed, his shoulder beginning to bleed at the stretch it was going through.

"What were you doing in Firenze? Picking fights with the city guards?" Ezio muttered sarcastically and Xiomar couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Mio dio, that's exactly what you were doing."

"Come sono la tua mamma e sorella (How are your mother and sister?)"

"Lei è ancora risponde e Claudia vuole tornare a Firenze (She is still unresponsive and Claudia wishes to return to Florence)...She still does not understand." Xiomar grunted, making them stop as his side began to burn even more.

"Lei è ancora innocente e ingenuo ... speranza , Ezio , che questo mondo non avrà che da lei così presto (She is still innocent and naive...hope, Ezio, that this world will not take that from her so soon)." The doctor ushered them along, wanting to treat him so he wouldn't lose any more blood. As soon as they entered Mario ushered Ezio away and with the Doctor's help got Xiomar upstairs to a room.

"Ezio," the teen turned to his sister who was looking worriedly after the trio. "What happened to Xiomar? Why is he hurt and bleeding?"

"I do not know, Uncle will call for us when he has been treated." she hugged herself and Ezio hugged his younger sister close. "He was talking before they took him up Claudia; that is a good sign."

She nodded, "It is always a good sign. Xiomara was the same so I knew she would be well..." she sniffled before untangling herself from her brother. She sat back at the desk and began writing in the book again, she needed to sort things out. They would not be leaving anytime soon until Xiomar was fit to travel. She hope for Firenze but the more she thought about it the more she shied away from the idea, the once beautiful city now held dark memories.

Ezio watched his sister for a moment before a strangled scream tore through the mansion. Claudia jumped and squeezed the quill in her hand so hard it snapped. Ezio glanced to Claudia before shaking his head, the process was agonizing. He'd hear a man being treated after someone attacked him, who it was...the city never found them. Another scream and Claudia ran from the mansion, unable to hear the teen in so much pain. Ezio stayed where he was, he owed much to Xiomar. Even before all this happened but after another scream followed by a yell from his uncle he raced up the stairs and barged into the door.

"Ezio get out!" but he stared in horror. The doctor was digging into Xiomar's side, the teen unconscious and breathing deeply. Mario pushed him out and shut the door again. He stood outside the door in shock, was treating wounds always so gruesome? He took a deep breath and numbly took a seat by the door. He would wait for them to finish and then he would wait for his friend to wake up. He needed to know what happened and to tell him they would be leaving when he is able to walk. He would not abandon his friend again.

 **LINESLINESLINESLINESLINESLIONSLINESLINESLIONSLINESLINESLINESLINES**

 _Yes I have half of the fourth done already. My lanta...and I lost my stuff for_ Changing to Adapt. _Sadness...Anywho...I might post a short fic of Destiny/Transformer's crossover because it was dream my helper had and it was freaking awesome to hear. Anyway, tell me what ya guys think on this shtuff and the idea of that particular crossover oneshot._


End file.
